


Twintails

by Things_Submerged



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Lost childhood innocence, Maybe wanting some of that back, the desire to be carefree once more!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Things_Submerged/pseuds/Things_Submerged
Summary: Once upon a time, Edelgard had twintails and brown hair.These days, her eyes are drawn to pink twintails, glimmering pink eyes that shimmer with mischief, and careless laughter.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Edelgard von Hresvelg, possibly one-sided???
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Twintails

**Author's Note:**

> writing makes me sad, but lesbians make it better
> 
> i am so rusty at writing

These days, there’s been a person that has been catching Edelgard’s eyes. 

Pink twintails that flutter in the breeze and a uniform stylized to match the girl’s personal taste for fashion - once she had overhead Hilda’s complaints to Claude, that one of the sister’s had complained about the length of her skirt. Edelgard remembers having the slightest chuckle at the girl’s indiginance that none of the teachers didn’t have any penchant for fun, save for Manuela, maybe. 

(Manuela wasn’t much fun per say, taking her position as professor seriously. It was always better to have someone competent to teach them than someone that wasn’t. Her eyes would flicker over to the Golden Deer’s table occasionally, feeling jealousy rise in her stomach whenever seeing Claude’s face, who the Professor had chosen in the end.)

Edelgard wishes that she would be someone’s choice, not that she didn’t appreciate Hubert, who was her closest confidant, but he was too much like a brother to her, one of those bonds tied in blood. She wishes someone would choose her out of their own will, instead of feeling as she had to claw through hell to achieve whatever she wanted. It wasn’t in her nature to complain, after all, there were much were things to happen - such as death, but was death really that terrible? 

She thinks about her siblings, all of them, and if she had to be honest, she’s starting to forget some of their faces, even if some nights she repeats their name as she falls asleep, a lifeline, something to cling to. 

Yet that isn’t point just yet, she’s been studying here for a little over a month, and her eyes keep following pink hair, unable to pinpoint why she is so fascinated with Claude’s unofficial retainer. Schools are usually full of easy gossip though, that the young lady Goneril wasn’t much to behold in the first place, compared to her older brother - Holst, eldest son of the Goneril family. 

There were rumours, whispered from the lips of faces that she hasn’t bothered to remember. While she herself hasn’t bothered to protect Hilda’s good name, she’s seen the sheen of shrewdness in the other girl’s eyes. 

The laziness was a front for something, probably to conceal brilliance that she cannot be bothered to express. Such as her own house’s Linhardt, who preferred to have his scholarly talents honed into his interests, and only his interests. Then there was Gautier from the Blue Lions, who had been flirting with Dorothea the other day, only to be given a honeyed words laced with poison and a cold shoulder. He raised his hand in defeat, but it was clear that he didn’t care much at all regarding the rejection.

Hilda wasn’t entirely different from him, if she had to be honest - both of them pretending to be something that they aren’t. But she was intriguing, and Edelgard wondered if maybe… she invited the other girl to join her house, maybe, she would be able to understand her own fascination with her. 

So she waits, one day after a mock-battle, when Hilda lags behind the rest of her house, and taps her on the shoulder gently to grab her attention. 

Something akin to a shriek leaves her mouth, and Edelgard can’t help but find that adorable, but it also makes her wonder if she really is that terrifying. Her reputation among the other students could be summarized as “stern and terrifying.” 

If she wanted to be a ruler in the future, then there was a question that she had to answer herself first, that being would you rather be loved or feared? It was an answer she decided from when her hair had turned white, and she no longer wore her hair in twintails- 

Ah. So maybe that was it. 

“Oh! Princess, Princess Edie,” Hilda raises a head to her forehead dramatically, a fond nickname that does not represent the relationship they have - they don’t even have one, but represents her frivolity as the youngest child well enough, “You gave me a scare, princess.”

A mock curtsy, and she looks up with a sweet grin, something that looks almost sincere, and Edelgard feels her cheeks warm up oh so slightly when she continues to speak, “Tell me, Edie, what pleasure do I owe you to have you seek me out personally?”

Edelgard takes two steps forward, and places her hand on the other girl’s shoulder, giving a bright smile when addressing her intentions, straight to the point. “I believe that if you applied yourself, you would be a great asset to the empire!”

The smile on Hilda’s face immediately grows cold, falters, and she averts her gaze. Something grows cold in Edelgard’s chest as Hilda presses the back of her wrist against her wrist bone.

“Uhh- No thanks!” Hilda says with a nervous chuckle, “I’m not really a fan of making an effort,” two steps backwards and her eyes don’t meet her anymore, “Besides,” there’s a note of hesitance of in her voice before she continues, “besides you guys are uh. You know. A little intense,” and if it wasn’t the bitter sting of rejection that needles at her skin, maybe Edelgard would be able to give the other girl a laugh, treat it like a joke.

Intensity is necessary if one were to be a visionary, if she actually had the desire to alter the institutions of Fodlan. Not that Hilda would understand, seeing how complacent as she was. 

A small sigh leaves her lips, and it’s hard to keep her expression something that isn’t… uninviting. Maybe the other girl will change her mind in the future, once she realizes her own potential, so she smiles, and it’s unnatural, but still better than nothing. 

She’s really tiring to make an attempt here, undoing one of the purple ribbons that Hubert helps tie in her hair every morning.

Just one step forward this time, and Hilda’s breath hitches in her throat when Edelgard carefully opens up her palm, glancing up at her as she speaks, making sure their eyes meet. “Yes, some do find us to be quite… intimidating,” that’s a fact, and Edelgard isn’t ashamed to admit it. 

Edelgard presses her purple ribbon into Hilda’s palm gently, “Very well, I will pester you no further, but,” and the princess lets go of Hilda’s hand before ending their conversation, “If you ever happen to change your mind, then you know where to find me Lady Goneril.”

Hilda’s jaw drops slightly, and Edelgard can’t help but smile slightly at that, apparently being able to surprise the other girl. With the other girl’s expression etched in her mind, Edelgard takes her leave, white hair getting tangled by the soft breeze that blows by her.

**Author's Note:**

> For all the rarepairs I would have gotten invested in, I should have expected it to be Hildagard(?)
> 
> Inspired by this piece of fabulous artwork on twitter @ roaennn (https://twitter.com/roaennn/status/1189701324645912576)


End file.
